All For Believing
by ConstantSnow
Summary: Castiel comes to Dean after Dean has a falling out with Sam.


**Author's Note:** There is going to be a little OoC-ness because it's kinda hard to avoid in this situation. I hope that everyone will still enjoy the story despite that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural, its' related characters themes, or situations. I also do not own the song that is written in this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** This story is rated NC-17 for the following mature content: Slash. Graphic Sex. Alcohol use. Strong Language. Adult Situations. Angst.

**~ The song will be written in **_**Italics ~**_

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**Title:** All For Believing

**Pairing:** Castiel & Dean Winchester.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Song:** I'm All For Believing by Missy Higgins

**~oOo~**

_Pull back the shield between us, and I'll kiss you, _

_Drop your defences and come, into my arms. _

_I'm all for believing, I'm all for believing. _

_I'm all for believing if you can reveal the true colours within. _

Dean sat hunched over the bar, his worn leather jacket pulled tight over his shoulders, between his hands was his glass, half full with Jack Daniel's - the rest of the unmistakable square bottle was just a few inches from his hands. His handsome face marred by a heavy frown and dark circles around his muddy green eyes. The bar was nearly empty, but the owner wouldn't shut it as long as there was paying costumers, and Dean was paying. On the old jukebox a country song was playing, the singer's rough voice belting out a sorrow filled song about a broken heart and being alone.

Dean tisked and wrapped his right hand around the glass, ignoring the condensation that ran through his fingers and down his wrist. He brought the glass to his beautiful lips and downed the remains of his drink, not even making a face at the burn. He set the glass down on the wet napkin and lifted the bottle, filling his glass again.

Dean ran a hand over his face, not caring that the condensation that he'd gotten on his hand from his glass smeared across his face, smearing the little bit of dirt and grim that was on his face. He lifted his glass and took another quick drink, closing his eyes for a moment. His life really had dwindled down to nothing. Everyone was right - the demons and the angels that is. They all said he wouldn't be needed eventually, he wasn't good at anything but fixing cars and killing monsters.

Dean again lifted his glass and emptied it into his mouth, and set it back down on the damp napkin and reached for the bottle again, only to have a familiar hand move over his, stopping him dead.

_I know you blanket your mind so much that I am blind, but I, I see you've painted your soul into your guard, _

_I'm all for believing, I'm all for believing_

Dean couldn't bring himself to pull away from the warm hand, the contact that he hadn't felt in what seemed like ages.

"I cannot keep watching you do this to yourself Dean."

Dean closed his eyes. "Cas." He said, his voice husky with drunkenness and mixed emotions.

The blue eyed angel tilted his head to the left. "Hello Dean." He said softly and began to remove his hand from Dean's, only to have the human turn his hand over, and grab tightly.

"Sammy-.... he hates me. He left."

Castiel answered simply. "I am sorry I was not with you. You have fallen far Dean."

"I've always been at the bottom Cas, what are you talking about." Dean said with a chuckle, though it sounded broken.

Castiel frowned and looked down at his hand that Dean was still holding on tightly to. "Let me take you home." Castiel said and pulled Dean's stool away from the bar and Dean stood without prompting and allowed Castiel to lead him out of the bar. Castiel didn't move towards Dean's impala, but instead turned and walked to the side of the bar and moved his free hand to the side of Dean's neck.

_I need to know just how you feel, to comfort you; I need to find the key to let me in, into your heart, to find your soul._

In the blink of an eye, the bar vanished and the somewhat bare living room of Dean's house appeared. Castiel let go, but Dean moved closer to compensate. "Why did you leave Cas?" Dean asked softly, the alcohol finally getting to him. He leaned forward closing the rest of the space between himself and the angel and rested his head on Castiel's chest. "I thought, maybe you'd stay by my side that you wouldn't leave me like Sam - hell like everybody." Dean said.

"I'm sorry Dean." Castiel whispered. "I did not want to leave you alone - but I'm here now." Castiel put his arms around Dean's shoulders and Dean closed his eyes.

"Don't leave me again, please Cas." Dean pleaded, gripping the front of the angel's trench coat tightly. He looked up at Castiel who's blue eyes were staring down at him. "Cas." Dean pressed his lips against Castiel's, half expecting the angel to pull away right away, but he didn't.

_Pull back the shield between us, and I'll kiss you, _

_Drop your defences and come, into my arms. _

Castiel moved one of his hands to the back of Dean's head, the other resting on his side over his ribs. Dean shifted his feet, moving one of his legs between Castiel's and put both of his hands on Castiel's neck, his thumbs against the angel's cheeks. Dean nipped Castiel's lips then licked them soothingly and Castiel moaned huskily kissing back just as enthusiastically as Dean.

Castiel pulled off Dean's leather jacket, and the cotton one he wore beneath it followed soon after. They were both panting now, their kiss turning from soft and somewhat chastised to passionate and rough, Dean slid his tongue between Castiel's lips tangling with the angel's tongue. Dean moaned and pressed his body tightly up against Castiel's.

Castiel tugged lightly on Dean's bottom lip with his teeth, and Dean was vaguely aware of the flutter of Castiel's wings and the living room disappeared and Dean's bedroom upstairs appeared. Castiel pushed Dean down on his bed and knelt over him.

"Cas." Dean breathed as the angel slid his hands under Dean's shirt, and let his fingers spread wide and press firmly into the toned muscles of Dean's stomach.

"Dean." The angel whispered back before leaning down and pressing his lips on Dean's neck, licking and sucking lightly.

Dean struggled to get Castiel's suit jacket and dress shirt off, but once he pushed them off the angel's shoulders, Dean shivered at the sight. He didn't think that the angel's body would be so toned. Castiel's muscles were lean and Dean didn't doubt they'd be flexible but they were still so well defined under his vessel's lightly tanned skin. Dean leaned up and sucked on Castiel's chest, right above his left nipple and Castiel moaned softly, his head falling forward slightly and one of his hands resting on the back of Dean's head. Dean flipped them over, so he was straddling Castiel's waist, his hands on either side of Castiel's head.

Dean pressed his lips against Castiel's eagerly, kissing heatedly until his need for air made him break away from the angel's lips. Castiel's blue eyes were glazed with lust and the pupils blown wide with his arousal. Dean settled himself carefully on Castiel's waist, well aware of the bulge in the angel's slacks pressing against his ass. Dean licked his lips and pulled his shirt over his head. Castiel watched hungrily, reaching up with both hands to run them along Dean's sides. Dean's muscles shivered under the angel's touch, like small sparks of electricity jolted them. Dean unbuckled his belt, then flicked the button of his jeans open, and pulled down the zipper.

One of Castiel's hand slid down from Dean's side and pushed his jeans and boxer briefs down and squeezed Dean's hip softly. Dean shifted down Castiel's legs, shivering at the loss of Castiel's hands on his body, but he ignored it in favor of getting the angel's slacks and underwear off. Dean took his time unbuttoning then unzipping Castiel's slacks and pulled them down along with his plain black boxers. Dean leaned down and kissed down Castiel's left inner thigh, running his right hand down Castiel's right thigh as well. Castiel's head fell back against the bed and he exhaled deeply, his eyes falling closed. Dean kissed up Castiel's right thigh, and sucked on the junction where the angel's leg met the rest of his body, feeling the angel's arousal graze over his cheek as he did.

Dean didn't care, he looked up at Castiel's face, when the angel pushed himself back up on his elbows. "Dean." Castiel called breathlessly and his hips bucked when Dean's lips brushed over the head of his cock.

"Castiel." Dean whispered before letting Castiel's cock slide into his mouth. Dean hummed and closed his eyes as Castiel's cock touched the back of his mouth. The angel moaned, his legs shifted beneath Dean and his knee bent, pressing against Dean's side. Dean began bobbing his head slowly up and down, moving his tongue carefully, slowly driving Castiel to the edge of pleasure before Dean would start to lessen his actions and Castiel's muscles would unknot again.

Castiel gripped Dean's hair tightly with one hand and pulled lightly, bringing Castiel off his cock and against him. Dean didn't fight the angel, as he crawled up Castiel's body and let Castiel kiss him. Dean groaned and panted when Castiel released his mouth and attacked his neck instead, his hands pushing Dean's pants off quickly, followed by his boxer briefs. Castiel's strong hands pressed into Dean's hot skin, sending jolts of pleasure up his spine.

_I'm all for believing, if you can reveal, the true colours within, _

_And say you will be there for me to hold, when the faith grows old and life turns cold, when the faith grows old, and life turns cold._

"Cas - please." Dean whispered. Castiel flipped them over again and carefully laid Dean on the bed. Dean's hands wrapped themselves tightly around Castiel's upper arms as the angel slipped between Dean's legs.

"Trust me." Castiel whispered against Dean's ear and Dean shivered and closed his eyes, letting his body relax, his arms falling limply at his sides. Castiel placed gentle kisses against Dean's chest, and one against the branded hand print that connected them. Castiel slid a hand between their bodies, and wrapped it around his own erection. He moved closer against Dean, and pushed himself in slowly.

Dean gasped, his body tensing lightly at the suddenness. It wasn't painful or even uncomfortable. Castiel's hot length pushed into him like it belonged there, like they belong connected. Castiel moved his hand so he could push into Dean completely, and let his hand rest on Dean's hip. He moved his other hand to lay perfectly over the handprint that branded Dean's arm and gripped tightly.

Dean opened his eyes and looked up at Castiel, he could see the love, the lust - everything in the angel's eyes, all the emotions he'd never seen before from the angel. They were all there, and Dean could see them perfectly. "Dean." The angel whispered, and Dean could hear the emotions and the strain in Castiel's voice, it made his heart race, and his stomach flutter.

Castiel pulled out half way, then thrust back into Dean and both of them moaned. Dean braced himself against the headboard as Castiel found his rhythm thrusting in and out of Dean with powerful thrusts that had the human's body rocking against the sheets. Dean moved back agianst the angel when he could, he tried to fight back the noises he was making, not liking how open it made him feel - how vulnerable it made him feel. One look into Castiel's eyes changed his mind however.

"Ca- ah, Cas." Dean panted. Castiel pressed his lips against Dean's, kissing him.

The perfect rhythm of their bodies and their panting breaths identical. They weren't very vocal, the occasional moans, groans and gasps floated through the air and was lost to the four blank walls of Dean's bedroom.

Finally as Castiel started to edge towards orgasm, he wrapped his hand around Dean's leaking erection, and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. Dean arched slightly, and took his hands off the headboard to put one on Castiel's forearm to grip tightly, the other gripped the angel's shoulder lightly. Castiel leaned down and kissed from Dean's chest to his lips.

"Dean!" Castiel breathed against the human's lips as he hit his climax, pushing himself as deeply into Dean as he could.

Dean's body tensed, and his shoulders pushed hard into his mattress and he moaned Castiel's name as he orgasmed as well, his cum falling on Castiel's hand and both of their stomachs. Castiel stayed perfectly still over Dean for the longest time before carefully lowering himself onto Dean's body. Dean sighed and put his arms around Castiel's shoulders and closed his eyes.

"Cas." Dean whispered again.

"I'm not going Dean, I swear." Castiel said and pressed his lips against Dean's forehead.

Dean felt tired, and he started to fall asleep. Just before he fell asleep, Dean swore he felt feathers brushing over his skin and Dean felt safe for the first time.

_So if you're cold I will stay, maybe fate will guide the way. I believe in what I see and baby we were meant to be, _

_Just believe. (we're meant to be)_

_Just believe. (we're meant to be)_

_Just believe. (we're meant to be)_

_Trust in me._

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**Fin**

So, what do you think? Normally I'd have Dean top, but I figured it was fitting for this story. Think of the song as from Castiel's point of view well it could be seen from Dean's view as well, but I wrote it more as Castiel's. I hope that you've enjoyed it. Please review and comment.

Thanks for Reading!


End file.
